


Show me the ropes

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [33]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Breeding, Established Relationship, Lancelot - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Restraints, Self-Lubrication, Voltron, Voltron Bingo, Voltron Bingo 2019, Voltron NSFW Bingo, alien dick, nsfw card, vld, voltron bingo round 3, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: His cock is already throbbing and dripping onto the bed, he doesn’t need to be worked up any more than what he already is. But he knows that asking for it, that telling Lance to get on with it will only result in the human taking even longer to get to it. So, Lotor bites his tongue and keeps silent as his hands curl into fists, tugging on his restraints and his toes curl in the sheets.{{Fill for the third round of the Voltron bingo}}





	Show me the ropes

Lotor’s hands curl into fists against the backs of his thighs. Instinctively his arms give another tug like the outcome will be any different from the last three times he’s tried it. The movement in his arms has his legs shifting up, the restraints tying them together keeping him from being able to lift his arms and stopping him from being able to shift his legs. Even if he rolled onto his back, he’d still be stuck in this position.

He tilts his head, resting mostly on his forehead as he looks down the bed to Lance, sat at his feet. His hair falls into his face and he tries tipping his head back to fix it, but it only makes it worse and if only he had a _hand,_ he could push it out of his face. Lance’s fist is around his own cock, stroking himself lazily as he watches Lotor squirm.

Lotor’s cock twitches between his legs, having been neglected the moment that Lance put him in his restraints. His hole is slick with the natural lubricant that Galra produce already, has been wet for a while now. Lance’s gaze shifts down to Lotor’s face, catching his eye. He smirks and pushes himself up, leaning over Lotor’s body to brush his hair back from his face.

“Thank you,” Lotor murmurs and Lance smiles down at him as he leans over further. Lotor cranes his neck back and it’s an awkward angle that puts a strain on his neck, but he doesn’t complain as he pushes back and kisses Lance.

Lance’s lips are soft and press to his own almost too gently for the compromising position he’s in. But Lance was never really rough with him unless he asked for it. Lotor was a lot more responsive when Lance took it slow, when he dragged out the sex and they both knew it. Which Lance had chosen to do tonight. Lotor isn’t sure how long they’ve been at it, how long that Lance has been teasing him and working him up. He lost track at minute ten and hasn’t bothered asking. Not that Lance probably has any intention to tell him if he’s even been keeping track himself. Which Lotor highly doubts anyway, since Lance didn’t really care either way.

Lance sits up again and settles back between Lotor’s legs, gripping his cock again to stroke himself slowly. The wet sound of lube on his skin is the only noise in the room. He doesn’t need as much as he’s used, they both know that. But it’s part of his process to drag everything out and get Lotor squirming. His cock is already throbbing and dripping onto the bed, he doesn’t need to be worked up any more than what he already is. But he knows that asking for it, that telling Lance to get on with it will only result in the human taking even longer to get to it. So, Lotor bites his tongue and keeps silent as his hands curl into fists, tugging on his restraints and his toes curl in the sheets. He keeps his face against the bed and keeps his breathing even.

“You’ve been so good for me tonight.” Lance hums softly, running his hand up the outside of Lotor’s thigh. His palm is warm and smooth, leaving Lotor’s skin feeling like it’s on fire from the touch as it trails up to his ass. Lotor wets his lips and glances down to Lance, even though from the angle he has himself at, he can’t actually get a proper look at him.

“Am I not usually?” Lotor asks. He keeps his voice from sounding smug, trying for something like confused, least he delays Lance’s actions more. He really doesn’t want to be teased anymore. His body is shaking lightly, slick running down his thighs. He’s more than ready.

“No, you’re always so perfect for me babe.” Lance praises. Lotor groans softly and closes his eyes, trying and unable due to the restraints, to spread his legs a little further. They’re already spread pretty far anyway, but he still has the want to present himself more for his lover.

“Always happy to please,” Lotor murmurs and Lance hums contently.

“And you’re so good at it too,” Lance responds. Lotor hears him shifting and bites his bottom lip, hoping that Lance is finally tired of his own game and ready to fuck him. Because if he has to stay opened up like this, waiting for it, he might do anything he can to get what he wants out of Lance.

Lance’s hands come to rest on Lotor’s hips, one hand covered in lube, sticking to Lotor’s skin and he’s not even bothered by it. Lance pushes his hips forward and his cock slides over Lotor’s hole in a slow, teasing drag. Lotor groans softly and tugs on his restraints again. Lance keeps his soiled hand on Lotor’s hip while the other runs down his body and tangles in Lotor’s hair.

“You going to keep being a good boy for me?” Lance asks, like Lotor could ever plan on acting up right now. He nods firmly, feeling the slight tug of his hair with the action. He moans softly and wets his lips.

“Yes,” Is the simple answer Lotor gives. It’s enough for Lance to line his cock up and slowly push into Lotor’s awaiting heat. Lotor groans softly, echoing Lance’s sigh of pleasure as he easily pushes deep into Lotor’s body.

“Open up so nice for me, don’t you?” Lance asks around the lump in his throat from how good he feels. There’s no way with how much Lance has worked him up that he wouldn’t be ready for Lance’s cock, but still, Lotor nods against the sheets.

“Always,”

Lance makes another noise of agreement and tightens his hold on Lotor’s hair. He tugs and Lotor’s forced to lift his head from the bed with a soft gasp. Lance starts moving, the push and pull of his hips slow but firm. Lotor doesn’t expect it to stay that way, but for now, the pace has him moaning softly as he just enjoys the feeling of finally being full. And the noises Lance makes as he pushes into him over and over makes Lotor’s cock throb more. He’s always liked the noises Lance made.

“Feels so good,” Lotor praises. He doesn’t like being too vocal in bed, he’s never liked it. Always thought it seemed weird. But with Lance, sometimes he can’t help but praise his mate. Or boyfriend, the human term for it. Maybe it was to counter Lance’s own praise and noises, but it felt right to give back.

Instead of responding with words, a rough grunt is all Lotor responds in sound, Lance just releases Lotor’s hair and takes hold of his hips in both hands again. And Lotor feels him shift forward, feels him push harder into his own body as he picks up the pace of his thrusts.

Hard and fast, Lance’s nails bite into Lotor’s skin to keep his hold firm as he starts pounding into Lotor’s body. And Lotor’s unable to stop the moans of pleasure. He’s held open so perfectly, the slide of Lance’s cock stimulating him perfectly with every push into his body that his cock drips even more pre-come. And it aches, he wishes he had a hand to grip himself so that he could deal with that.

“You’re so good, Lotor. Feel amazing around my cock.” Lance grunts. Lotor bites his lip and presses his forehead harder into the bed. His body jolts back and forth against Lance’s own, in time with his rough thrusts.

Lance’s hands move up his body a little, gripping his sides harder. His nails still press into Lotor’s skin and as Lance thrusts particularly hard into him he drags his hands down Lotor’s skin, leaving angry lines in his flesh. Lotor’s back arches and he cries out at the perfect pain, pleasure mix.

“_Lance_,” He hisses, gritting his teeth so hard that white flashes behind his closed eyes. Lance only chuckles and repeats the action. Only this time his hand presses into the middle of Lotor’s back and scratches down his spine. Lotor cries out again, his cock twitching up against his stomach as his hole clenches up around Lance’s cock.

Lance’s nails bite into his hips again and Lotor feels the way that his body folds over his own. Lance’s chest presses to his back and his lips meet Lotor’s shoulder. Instinctively, Lotor tips his head to the side, sighing contently when Lance falling into the movement and his lips come to his neck. His pace slows, but his thrusts are still firm and hard into Lotor’s body. He sucks softly on Lotor’s skin as he wraps his arms around Lotor’s body. He presses one hand to his chest while the other takes hold of Lotor’s cock. His thumb rubs the head, pressing into the pointed tip to stimulate the slit. Lotor groans and the tension in his muscles seeps away some as he lets himself relax into the pleasure Lance puts onto his body.

Lance’s lips part against his skin and his teeth graze over him. The fleeting thought that Lotor wonders if Lance’s neck still aches from having his own teeth sink into his skin only the other day comes to mind. But it’s gone the moment that Lance returns the favour, teeth pressing into Lotor’s flesh. And since they’re not sharp like Lotor’s own, he has to bite down so much harder to break the skin. It hurts more but Lotor loves it as he moans softly and tries turning his head even more for Lance.

His gut feels tight despite his muscles being so relaxed, and he knows that he’s not going to last long. He’s close and going by the way that Lance’s hips are rutting more frantically against his own, Lotor can only assume that Lance is getting there too.

Lance pulls back from Lotor’s neck, licking over the blood on his skin. He keeps himself wrapped around Lotor completely, soothing the bite with light kisses as he picks up the force of his thrusts again and strokes Lotor’s cock faster. Lotor groans softly into the sheets and tries rocking his hips back against Lance’s own, only that he can barely move with his restraints and Lance’s weight draped over him.

“Lance,” Lotor sighs contently, his eyes rolling closed again.

“Close baby?” Lance asks, not that it even matters because he’s working his fist faster over Lotor’s cock. He squeezes around Lotor’s cock roughly as he slides his hand up and twists his wrist at the head. He uses the pre-come Lotor’s producing to slick up his cock, even more, making the slide effortless.

“Yes, please.” Lotor murmurs, finally giving in to the need and want to beg for it. Lance chuckles softly against Lotor’s neck and finally pushes himself up away from Lotor’s body again. He still keeps a hand around his cock as he grips his hip in the other hand and pounds into him roughly.

Lotor’s arms tug at his restraints roughly, squirming now at Lance’s rough pace. His lips part and nothing but exhaled breaths of pleasure escape his mouth as he races toward his orgasm. His body starts to tense up again with the build-up, claws biting into his palms and his toes curling. His body tries to curl in on itself, without much success. He cries out softly, chasing with a deep moan as Lance milks his orgasm from him. His come coats Lance’s hand and splatters over the bed as he shakes in Lance’s hold.

Lance strokes him through it, hips still working against him roughly until Lotor’s able to see clearly again. Panting and moaning softly still, he turns his head over his shoulder and looks back to his mate. Lance’s hand comes away from his cock to grip both hips again. He lifts his gaze and meets Lotor’s eye, watching him intensely as he continues to pound into Lotor’s body. And Lotor watches as his jaw starts to slack, slowly until his lips part and his mouth falls open on heavy exhales. His brows knit together, his grip tightens and he loses the rhythm of his thrusts.

And with one more hard thrust into Lotor, Lance’s eyes roll closed and he moans loudly as he comes. Lotor wets his lip, holding back a groan as he clenches up around Lance’s cock. Lance thrusts slowly into Lotor until his cock stops twitching, until there’s nothing left for him to give and Lotor’s body is slick with his come. He drops forward over Lotor again and grips his hair once more to pull his head up and kiss him.

Lotor hums into it and lets himself relax again against Lance’s body. His arms ache, his legs burn but his body is content, feeling satisfied even when Lance lets him drop back against the bed. He swallows thickly to help his throat as he feels Lance working to unties his limbs. And the moment he’s free, he shifts his arms up and tucks them under his head as he lays out flat on the bed with a soft groan. Lance pushes his hair out of the way as he leans over him again and kisses between his shoulder blades.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Lance teases with a smug smile on his face. Lotor rolls his eyes but holds his tongue as Lance gets off the bed. He closes his eyes and relaxes as Lance cleans them up and packs away the restraints before he crawls into bed with Lotor again and lays out beside him.

“It wasn’t,” Lotor finally responds. “But you better not make a habit for working me up like that.”

Lance only laughs, and they both know any threat Lotor gives would never hold true.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to request your own comm ;)


End file.
